Energy
Energy is a resource used to perform actions in Treasure Isle. Energy Bar The Energy Bar displays the amount of Energy currently available to the player. When a user begins Treasure Isle, the maximum Energy is 100. This number increases with each additional Level gained. Every five minutes, the Energy Bar will increase by one Energy point until the bar is 100% full. Each time you Dig, it uses a little bit of Energy, dependent on which Tool is being used. *Maximum energy can be increased by building Relics. *Some Decorations increase maximum energy. *Special animals and boats increase maximum energy. *Some items such as Energy Capsule increase maximum energy. *You gain +1 max energy each time you gain an Experience Level. Spending Energy Energy allows you to Dig for buried Treasures. Most actions consume , but some searchable objects require more energy. Most activities on your own island do not require energy. *Fishing requires 12 energy. *Using the Wishing Well requires 25 energy. *Most digging requires 5 energy. *Some searchable objects are harder to search and require 10, 15 or 20 energy to search. *Some searchable objects require multiple digs. The cost of each dig is dependent on the object. *Some multiple dig objects, such as buildings, require a random amount of digs. The cost per dig on these objects is often high. Replenishing Energy Energy can be replenished as follows (but only up to the level of the Maximum Energy Level): *'Energy' automatically replenishes at a rate of point every 5 minutes. *Gaining an Experience Level completely replenishes the Energy Bar. *Using various Food items replenishes energy. There is also an icon on the left of the game screen to ask for Fruit. *Buying an Energy Pack from the Store will fill the Energy Bar to its maximum value. *Players can also request an Energy Pack from friends. There is an icon on the left of the game screen to ask for an Energy Pack. Obtaining Food Items Food can be obtained from a wide range of sources. *Players can send and receive Fruit as Gifts. While at your island, there is an icon on the left of the game screen to ask for Fruit. *Seeds can be planted in Garden Plots, which can then be harvested for the selected Fruit item. *Digging and exploring can yield various Fruits. *Players can catch Fish while Fishing which can be used to replenish energy. *Fruit can be harvested from fruit trees placed on your island, such as Banana Trees. *Various placeable Relics commonly give items that replenish or increase Energy levels. *By trading in Treasures and increasing your Treasure Mastery level, you are often awarded a Fruit or other energy increasing item. *Fruit and other "edible" items are also a reward for trading in some Treasures. *Special Maps such as Fire God Mountain give large rewards when completed. These rewards often contain special energy items, or even Garden Plots and Banana Trees. *The upgraded Daily Treasure Chest sometimes gives Fruit items. Energy Related Items Standard Fruit Baby Fruit Fire God Mountain Items Zynga Toolbar Items Email Only Items Special Items Ninja Training Items Collection Trade-in Items Fishing Items Seasonal Event Items } |Fathers Day Event/News Feed |0 days |- |Mother's Day Brunch | | | |Mothers Day Event/News Feed |0 days |- |Rocket Popsicle | | | |4th of July Event/News Feed |0 days |- |Blood Orange | | | |Ghost Ship/News Feed |0 days |- |Potion | | | |Ghost Ship/News Feed |0 days |- |Ghost Apple | | | |Ghost Ship/News Feed |0 days |- |Rotten Egg | | | |Ghost Ship |0 days |- |Spider Pie | | | |Ghost Ship/News Feed |1 day |- |Apple Core | | | |Halloween Event/News Feed |2 days |- |Circus Peanuts | | | |Halloween Event |2 days |- |Trick Candy | | | |Halloween Event/News Feed |0 days |- |Halloween Treat | | | |Halloween Event/News Feed |0 days |- |Cheese Platter | | | |Thanksgiving Event/News Feed |0 days |- |Pumpkin Pie | | | |Thanksgiving Event/News Feed |0 days |- |Turkey Feast | | | |Thanksgiving Event/News Feed |0 days |- |Black Coffee | | | |Black Friday Event/News Feed |2 days |- |Christmas Cookies (12 types) | |No Expiration | |Christmas Event |Never |- |Candy Cane | |No Expiration | |Christmas Event |Never |- |Fruitcake | | | |Christmas Event |0 days |- |Cranberry Sauce | | | |Gift |0 days |- |Hors D'oeuvres | | | |New Years Event/News Feed |0 days |- |Carrot | | | |New Years Event/News Feed |0 days |} Atlantis Items Category:Gameplay Category:Energy Category:Treasure Chest